Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140513003627
"He's back?!" Shadow the Archlich scryed the four divine powers from his crystal ball, kept within his office. It was a room made of black bricks. It was empty but for nameless, silent bodyguards around the edge of the room, the crystal ball on a pedestal at the center of the wall, his empty desk and chair on the south side of the room, and a massive window that took up the whole north window. Currently standing facing the window, he payed no attention to the city below, rather staring into the orb holding his hands over it, channeling energy into it. "How could this have happened?! There's no way! He must be getting power from somewhere." He turned to the bodyguards. "Your very idiotic presence is hindering my thought! Bodyguards dismissed!" They all in perfect unison turned to the door and left. As soon as the door closed behind them, The Voice of Inner Truth came to him. (Note: This is the Painting becoming an undetectable spirit, coming only as a voice in the heads of others.) What if he has a Sugar Bowl that allows him to do this? ''Shadow thought. ''They're littering the multiverse. Is it possible that one reached Tartarus, where Darktew could find it? "No." The Voice of Inner Truth said to him. "He has other ways." "Who is this?!" Shadow yelled, spawning two of his knives, wielding them threateningly. (As a lich, he has three magicalknives that serve as is phylacteries. Shadow found a way to have up to three phylacteries.) "Answer immediately!" "I am your soul." The Voice said. He was always very amused that people actually believed him. "I am the dark genius inside you. And I'm tired of your nonsense ideas. It's time for me to take over." "I've never heard you, even during my darkest plots!" Shadow responded. "Why haven't I?" "You weren't the horrible Archlich back then, were you?" The Voice explained. "Now, down to business. No Sugar Bowl has reached Tartarus. He has other ways, which, obviously, aren't totally clear. However, we do know somebody that will attempt to stop him." "Why would we want him stopped?" Shadow questioned. "He is a good ally of us. This will increase the power of darkness significantly." "It seems good on the surface." The Voice answered. "But it won't be long before he takes away your power as Archlich, and brings Vecna back with them. We don't want that. But his return is certainly good. We need to stop any threat while simultaneausly showing him you are far greater than Vecna was. To prove to him that Vecna was a patheitc waste of bone that wasted all his time trying to kill a bird and conquer one planet. We shall show him you have no rival, for none dare challenge you. And that you can conquer not just a planet: You can hold an entire universe under your rule." "You are correct." Shadow agreed, ceasing his scrying, and walking over to the window, staring out into the distance. It always helped him think, which is why he had his desk face that direction. "But how? Do you imply that we should destroy any threats to him?" "Indeed I do." The Voice said. "His main threat is Jonathon, but I have that under control. He is unaware, but many mice are attempting to destroy him, and will succeed. The next major problem is his wizard helper. Not the enchanter though, we both know he poses no threat to Darktew. But rather..." "Warlic." Shadow finished the sentence, clenching his fists.